Target materials used in Ion Beam Deposition (IBD) and other like material sputtering process applications can vary from inexpensive materials like Tantalum and Tungsten, to extremely precious metals such as Gold and Platinum. Typically, the percentage of material utilized by the processes before a target change is necessary will depend on the process geometry, beam power parameters, and thickness of the targets. The percentage of utilized material is usually much less than 100% of the target and there is a cost to refining more expensive materials and creating new targets. Furthermore, target replacement causes production line downtime which has a significant cost as well. Increasing the utilization percentage of the target material and the overall target lifetime, while still keeping process geometries and other factors the same is of paramount importance to device makers.
One known approach to improving target life is rotating the target, as is shown in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0080308, in order to even the wear on the target across its surface. A similar concept is to steer the ion beam so that the beam itself moves across the target in a pattern to even the wear on the target. Yet a third concept shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,944, uses a skirted target that has a removable central insert surrounded by an outer region. The insert is removed and replaced when worn while the outer or skirt region remains in place, reducing the amount of waste material generated at changeovers and reducing the material cost of new targets.